


Continuum

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan can't keep his hands, or his heart, still for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuum

Luhan has trouble keeping still.

It’s not his fault, really. It’s just how he is. It’s not something scripted interviews, meetings with officials, and pep talks from managers will ever rectify. So in the morning, at night, on the couch and in front of the television on an off day- he shifts, squirms, jolts, and shakes at ease. It keeps his mind from hanging in the clouds. It keeps him from messing up.

It also keeps him from losing things.

He watches the other members trudge into the apartment, heads down and shoulders weary. By mere observatory skills he’d picked up over the years, he’s calculated that Zitao dropped two packets of candy in the van they just got out of, Wu Fan forgot a giftbag at the studio, and Minseok’s beanie was in his duffel but he’d soon assume he left it in the car or back at the studio. Luhan moves around, lets his gaze float from person to person, allows the shiny brown orbs to catch this mishap and another.

It’s a godsend, he thinks, this inability to stay still. Because something else Luhan’s noticed is that his gaze always follows back to someone equally as flighty.

Yixing fastens the headphones around his neck, so Luhan doesn’t have to stuff them in his pocket and jumble up the wires and later trust his frustrated, meaty fingers to untangle them. The shorter man wraps the cool cord around his neck like a a nurse would a thrifty bandage around a patient’s neck. He tucks the end in with one swoop, and the cord looks like an accessory from one of the retro shops in the main district. But it matches his hairstyle and he and Yixing share everything from backpacks to headphones. And Yixing smiles. A lone dimple winks at him. Luhan smiles back.

Oddly, whenever Yixing is around, he finds himself gravitating towards his natural airiness. And he finds that he becomes more hyperactive, more willing, more eager for whatever it was the younger Chinese man had to offer.

Yixing is a calm soul. He likes the serenity in sitting down and strumming his guitar or composing a new song. Luhan likes to bounce off the walls until he’s too tired to move and collapses on his bed. Then, as he sleeps, he tosses and turns so much that when he wakes up, it’s as if he’s dreamed his sheets were the Minotaur and wrestled with them because of it. Yixing laughs at him.

Yet, Luhan notices, that the calm soul that his shifty eyes always come back to doesn’t mind moving a little too.

Yixing conforms to Luhan. When Luhan jumps, Yixing laughs. When Yixing chuckles, Luhan howls. After Luhan howls, Yixing can’t help but howl too.

After the band’s first anniversary dinner, Luhan jolts awake one night to realize that he’d spent an entire evening sitting in one place, staring at one person. That person is Zhang Yixing, singing a song he’d written surreptitiously for the company-hosted event, and his grandmother in the audience cries. The other band members’ family and friends clap and cheer and Luhan sits at his table, no mother, father, or siblings present to tell him that he’d done the impossible as well. But Luhan sits, in his place and unable to move, as Yixing sings his heart out.

Luhan can’t stay in one place. Yixing doesn’t like moving around unless it’s dance-related. Luhan can’t keep his eyes from going back to Yixing, so when Yixing stops, he stops breathing. Yixing has lapses in judgment that cause him to howl and cheer and do all the other things Luhan does on a daily basis, so when Luhan rolls on the floor, Yixing sometimes drops to his knees without even noticing.

They bought the backpacks because Luhan was loud, and brash, and playful, and nice. An assortment of colors, they decided, but same brand and same design. They shook on it. Luhan thought the brown matched perfectly with his daily ensembles, and he had a hunch that it was the reason why Yixing purchased the particular color.

Yixing bought the keychains because smaller was better and the bags were looking a little sad. They’re simple and cute, but come in packs, Zitao mentioned one rainy evening. Yixing pinned them to their bags himself, and all Luhan could do was stare as his nimble fingers worked on the fabric of their matching items.

The headphones are a new addition to their collection. Yixing thinks they’re simply amazing. Luhan thinks Yixing is amazing.

Luhan can’t stop shaking. He steam-vacuums his bed. He eats two bags of cookies and a bowl of noodles, and remains hungry. He prays. He threatens to stab Zitao with a pencil, earning Minseok’s hatred for the night. Wu Fan stays out of his way and pretends to sleep. Jongdae leaves him a present on his dresser, and he shoves the small box underneath the bed and thinks it’s time to turn in for the evening. Yixing walks in five minutes later with an airy look and a kind smile and tells Luhan that the phone call from Changsha was a positive one. Yixing can’t stop smiling.

Luhan’s hands shake when he cups Yixing’s face and presses a kiss against his flushed lips. Yixing’s hands travel to his quivering fingers and squeeze lightly.

Luhan conforms to Yixing. Luhan carefully undoes every button of the latter’s shirt and peels the outer layer off before helping him pull his tank top over his head. Yixing curls his toes, breathes deeply, moans. Luhan lets his worn fingers find two flush buds and kneads them earnestly, eliciting a string of melodies. Fingers unbuckle clasps, pull down sleeves of trousers, and caress hidden flesh below. Luhan sighs contently. Yixing gives into his touch.

Yixing’s head finds itself on Luhan’s chest. Luhan sleeps deeply, and when he awakens, his legs are no longer tangled with the sheets, but with Yixing’s legs instead.

When they do their first variety show after their first night together, Luhan jumps and squeals at the smallest things. But this kind of tomfoolery brings a fond smile to Yixing’s lips, and the other band members can’t help but join in on the man’s happiness.

Luhan can’t stand still. Yixing can’t help but  _stay_  still. Luhan’s glad. At least if he’s the one always moving, he can drag Yixing along without the latter pushing him away.

Yixing likes to stay still. But when Luhan comes around, he can’t help but move, but he’s glad that he is because it’s Luhan.

Luhan still has trouble keeping still, but Yixing likes to join him in his spazzes, so Luhan doesn’t think it’s trouble anymore.


End file.
